Going Under
by SVU4life1127
Summary: Elliot never really put his papers in. So where has he been all this time? Undercover in a sex trafficking ring. But what happens when he takes someone a little too close to home? Have the people in the ring changed him? Or is it all an act?
1. Chapter 1

**This story may upset some readers so read at your own risk. Also please give your opinions and ideas. I know I'm posting a lot of stories but I need to see what's popular and what's not. Also pm me with any requests THANKS! Also there might be typos (as usual awful first chapter) so please no negativity I wrote this when I could hardly see.**

Olivia was walking home from a bar after working a long and tough case. It was her first case without Elliot. It had been weeks since he left. But finally the case was closed and she realised. She was never going to close another case with him. She sighed as she reached her apartment building. She felt drowsy, like she could collapse, that's when she felt someone grab her from behind. She was too weak to struggle but she did the best she could. She was thrown into a van and just like that she was gone. Her bag fell to the floor. Falling from it was her phone, her purse and a positive pregnancy test.

Olivia awoke with a jolt. "Get up bitch" a voice she vaguely recognised said harshly. She sat up slowly and looked up. She couldn't believe it. It was him. It was Elliot. He had taken her. Then another man walked in. She heard Elliot call him Carlos. Elliot looked at him then at Olivia. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Break her in. Show her who's in control. And you know what to do if she doesn't do as she's told. Do this and you'll prove yourself" Carlos told him before exiting the room. Elliot looked at Olivia before pulling her up and getting her to her cell.

"El thank god it's you I-" he cut her off.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to"

"But El I-" he stopped her again, hitting her hard across the face. That was something she was not expecting. She looked at him shocked.

"Now take off your clothes" he said in a very warming tone.

"No!" she yelled as she backed away from him. This angered him, he gave her one last warning but still she refused. That's when he took off his belt and began to beat her with it. "Stop! You're gonna kill the baby! Our baby!" she cried desperately but that just made him hit her harder.. He accused her of lying and punished her for that. He also punished her for speaking out of turn. Basically for everything. She laid there curled up in a ball once he finally stopped. He stripped her so she was in nothing but her underwear and he then walked out. She was afraid now. He was different. And she knew if she didn't get out she would lose this baby...


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot went to the one room without cameras. He sat their in silence as tears came to his eyes. Two guys walked in. "We got a problem with the new one" one of the men said. Elliot quickly blinked away the tears and got up. He got to Olivia's cell. She was laying in the exact position he left her in. He pulled her up roughly and dragged her back to the room where he was sitting in just minutes before. He locked the door and looked at her. She was covered in bruises. "Liv... I. . I'm so sorry... I'm undercover. They have cameras everywhere accept here. I had to do it... I'm sorry" he said looking at her with concern. She didn't speak. She fell to her knees and began coughing up blood. He sat beside her and held her in his arms. They were both trembling. Once she finally relaxed and could breath properly he helped her up. "I'll get you out of here I promise" he opened the door and roughly pushed her out of the room. "Go get her cleaned up" he said and the two men dragged her off.

Elliot went to see the leader of the group. No one knew his name. They just called him boss. "Nice job. I like how you made her think you care"

"Yeah.. well I'm a good liar" Elliot said sitting across from him.

"Are you still giving the police false information?"

"Yes. I told them you're operation from an abandoned apartment building and that you move around week by week. .They don't know we're here or who's here"

"Good. Because if I find out you've been helping them. I'll kill you and anyone else you care about"

"What about Olivia?"

"Bring her to me. I want to break her in myself. And you stay too. Maybe you can learn something"

With that Elliot left. He needed a plan and fast. But who's side was he really on?

I **know it's short and rushed. I'm still recovering lol. Lemme know what you think. Pm me if you want me to update another story.**


	3. Chapter 3

As weeks went on Elliot became more and more cruel to Olivia. She became very sick because of the poor living conditions and she was having complications with the pregnancy which no one even knew. Why would they? They didn't even care when she was passing out and coughing up blood. She began to think that Elliot wasn't the same person he was when he first got there. Even after nights of torture with him, she still felt like the old Elliot was in there somewhere and she couldn't give up on him. Not now. Not ever.

The leader of the ring was worried that whatever Olivia was sick with could be contagious and he told Elliot to get rid of her. So late one Friday night he took Olivia out of there but he didn't take her to the hospital as she'd hoped. He drove her to the river. Well more like in the river. She desperately tried to smash a window as they went under. But it was no use. Everything went dark...

Olivia awoke in a hospital bed. Elliot was sitting beside her. The events of that night were a blur so she didn't remember what he had done. She thought he got her out safely. That now they were out it would be okay. That they would be okay. "Hry" he said softly.

"Hey... What happened?"

"We were in an accident. You've been out of it for days. But you can go home now. You just have to come back once a week until the baby is born"

Olivia and Elliot bought a new apartment together and Olivia finally thought everything could be okay. Elliot would drop the act now right? That is if it was an act at all. Olivia was unpacking boxes when he approached her. "Why haven't you started dinner yet?" he asked.

"I thought we could order in" Olivia replied as she continued on with what she was doing. He stopped her.

"Oh you thought did you" he said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not exactly master chef worthy" she smiled a little but Elliot stayed serious. He slapped her hard across the face.

"I make the decisions here. You're mine and you'll do what I say. Got that?" he said in a warning tone. She moved away from him. She'd be lying if she said she was shocked. He treated her like that when he was undercover all the time but she had always thought it was an act.

"Or what?!" she yelled feeling only anger now.

"Or I'll take you back. I'll let them sell you. And if you even think about leaving..." he stepped closer and grabbed her roughly. "It won't just be you I'll kill. If you care about the baby then you'll be good and do as I say" when he said this it sent shivers down her spine. She nodded tearfully and walked to the kitchen.

 **Let me know your thoughts on this? What's your opinion on Elliot and how he's acting? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia put on makeup and covered her bruises. Like she had to do everyday now. She wore a long flowing top to hide the baby bump that was starting to form. She sighed softly. "El I'm ready to go" she said softly. He kissed her softly and held her hand as they walked to the car. Elliot didn't know about his violent outbursts. It would happen whenever he blacked out, but if he didn't get a handle on it soon he would end up killing her and the baby. That's why she didn't want to tell anyone. Until she had to.

They got to work and sat across from each other. The day was going great so far but Olivia was still on edge and then that's when it happened. They were fighting about a case and he just lost it. He hit her hard. Blood trickled from her nose, Fin stood up when he saw what was going on. "I-It was an accident" she said quickly as he approached. But Elliot hit her again and again and again until Fin pulled him away.

"Elliot! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cragen yelled, catching Olivia before she collapsed. She quickly regained consciousness and Amanda was wiping the makeup off her face, revealing all the bruises. She was horrified.

"I-it's not what you think" Olivia said tearfully.

"Oh my god... He did this to you..."

"He.. He has PTSD. You don't understand. They forced him to do these kinds of things while he was undercover. It only happens when he gets flashbacks. Please don't get him in trouble. Please" she pleaded. Amanda sighed.

"Liv he's already-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Olivia ran out. She couldn't let him be arrested. She just couldn't. Not when it wasn't his fault. He didn't even know what he was doing. Or did he...?

 **It's short and really rushed but it's because I'm really busy. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Let me know what you think will happen next?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot soon returned home with Olivia. She didn't press charges. She could only think of who he used to be before all of this. How much he loved and cared for her. But it was reaching a point where she couldn't take it anymore. After giving birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Emily. Olivia thought it would get better and it did for awhile. But the abuse started again. He would never lay a hand on Emily but Olivia on the other hand. He took all his problems out on her, he would black out and do terrible things to her that he swore he would never do to anyone.

One day he got home to heat Emily's cries, he picked her up and went to find Olivia. She was laying in bed clutching a picture of her, Elliot and Emily. It was their only family picture where she didn't have bruises. He thought she was sleeping and went to wake her. He was going to yell about how she shouldn't be asleep with Emily all alone in the house. Only she wasn't sleeping. Elliot shook her lightly, but nothing. He felt for a pulse, nothing. He found an empty bottle of antidepressants that he didn't even know she was taking. "No..no, no, no, no, no. Olivia woke up. Please wake up. Oh god...no..." he called 911 as tears brimmed his eyes. He did this. It was almost as if he had killed her himself. Cragen rushed over as soon as he could. The forensics team found a suicide note on the floor. It was addressed to Elliot so they let him read it.

Elliot. If you're reading this then it means I'm really gone. I'm so sorry I had to leave like this. I never wanted Emily to grow up without a mother. But I couldn't take the pain anymore. I couldn't leave you. Because I love you and I had hope that you would change. But you haven't changed and I was too afraid to leave you. I know you won't hurt Emily like you hurt me. You're a good father. You might not understand why. So you deserve an explanation. I watched the old you disappear bit by bit. When I'm was born I thought I had the old you back. Until you started hurting me again. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I would've died soon anyway. But I wanted to die with the good memories in my head. Not the bad. I will always love you. I hope you can forgive me and yourself

\- Olivia

Elliot read the letter over and over until he couldn't bare to read it anymore. He looked at Emily asleep in his arms. She looked so much like Olivia it hurt him. Melinda had to do the autopsy and some of the things she found shocked her...

 **Sooo you're all gonna kill me. Feel free to rant just no hate comments. There might be typos. I've had a lot going on lately so sorry guys but more updates for all my stories are on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i know these are all short they're just rushed chapters until I finish up the good ones. I've gone too long without updating so here I go please no negativity I've been really busy**

"It's not her" Melinda said simply. Elliot looked shocked.

"What do you mean it's not her?! Of course it's her!"

"She has a twin. ... I'm ruling this a homicide" she said as she signed some forms.

"Olivia wouldn't do that..." Elliot trailed off. He didn't even know what he was capable of let alone her.

"I'm not saying she did. But I don't think she'd be the type to run off and leave Emily with you after everything. I don't think she left voluntarily" when Melinda said this Elliot stiffened. He could only think of the trafficking ring and what they had turned him into. "Off the record. Did you do something to her Elliot?" she continued bringing him back to reality.

"N-no of course not"

"I hope not . Because you'll be the first person they go to"

Elliot knew now... he had to figure this out he had to find Olivia but more importantly the truth. Was her sister impersonating her all along? He began to worry but he also felt so much relief. Olivia was out there somewhere safe and happy. Things would be better. He would find her and fix everything he knew it. He convinced himself of it. He wouldn't let her down.

I'


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
